Que paso ayer?
by Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce
Summary: Bella, Rose, Elena y Katherine van a las Vegas a celebrar la despedida de soltera de Kath pero a la mañana siguiente al despertar no recuerdan nada de lo que paso y hay cuatro chicos en su habitación. Damon, Emmett, Edward y Stefan solo recuerdan su nombre, y no saben que rayos hacen en aquel hotel; y todos tiene una sola pregunta al ver el desastre de la habitación -Que paso ayer-
1. Prologo

**Chan chan chan chan hola de nuevo xD ya se han de artar de mi pero aca estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia *-* **

**No soy dueña de los personajes, ellos pertenecen a S. Meyer y LJ. Smith y yo solo me base en la pelicula "Que paso ayer" para hacer la historia espero que les guste nos leemos abajo**

**Que pasó ayer?**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Damon**

Intentando bañar a Stefan casi termino besando el excusado y olvide por completo porque rayos lo estoy bañando.

Entre al cuarto buscando algo con que vestir a Stefan.

-DAMON!, STEFAN SE INTENTA LANZAR POR LA VENTANA!-grito Edgar, digo, Edward, al borde del pánico.

-Espera un momento brillantina estoy…-aún miraba donde encontrar unos pantalones que le quedaran.  
-KATHERINE TE AMO!-escuche el grito de Stefan seguido de un fuerte golpe, quien demonios era Katherine tome el primer pantalón que encontré y salí correteando para ver a Stefan pasear desnudo y Emmet reír a carcajadas.  
-De monja causabas menos problemas-refunfuñe halando a Stefan adentro, aún no entendía bien el porque seguía drogado y nosotros no.  
-El té de Manzanilla no funciono contigo-dijo Emmet tocándose la barbilla. Edward olisqueo algo en las ollas donde supuestamente Emmet había hecho el té y creo que la bola de discoteca se puso pálido.  
-Emmet, lo que usaste para hacer el té, son hojas de marihuana!- Dijo Edward me gire.  
-QUE!?-Rugí espantado soltando Stefan, quien comenzó a rodar en el piso como un niño de 6 años.  
-Estás endemoniadamente loco!, pero, primero, de donde salio eso?-se pregunto Edward.  
-Ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre está mañana, quieres que recuerde de donde salió eso?.-Respondí al borde de la locura.  
-Chicos, Que paso Ayer?.-Se pregunto Emmet sacando una tanga de su bolsillo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento intentando recordar, luego recordé que Stefan esta drogado y no lo veo.  
-Stefan?-mire hacia la habitación. Escuche un…llanto? Mire la cara en blanco de los Cullen para adentrarme a lo que parecía ser otra habitación, vi a Stefan, vestido con un saco de papas con un…un bebé en brazos!?. Seguí observando cómo dos chicas se despertaban en ropa interior en la cama detrás de Stefan y solo una palabra venia a mi mente una y otra vez.

-Mierda!- prácticamente grite haciendo a los chicos venir y ver lo mismo que yo; que diablos había pasado ayer, que hacía con los chicos en esta habitación de hotel, con un bebe; dos chicas y sin recordar prácticamente nada solo mi nombre.

**Bueno aca esta el epilogo espero les guste, la historia tendra varios puntos de vista lml así que no solo gira en torno a Bella y Damon pero eso ya lo veran si les gusta dejen review y la continuo y si no u.u pos la borro ok dejen review porfis y Damon les hará un baile sexy**


	2. El viaje

**Volvk lml con un nuevo que aunque esta aburarido es paRa que se den cuenta como pararon las chicas e n las Vegas nos vemos abajo**

**Capitulo 1: El Viaje**

**Katherine Pov.**

Me encontraba guardando mi cepillo de dientes aunque sólo sería un día tenía que tener todo listo dentro de dos días me casaba con Elijah Mikaelson un empresario amigo de la familia hace un año que éramos novios y hace 3 meses me propuso matrimonio a lo cual acepte inmediatamente. Escuché mi celular y mire la pantalla que anunciaba que tenía una llamada de Rose era una de mis mejores amigas; rubia, alta, de tez blanca y ojos azules una belleza pero no era una cabeza hueca como la mayoría de las rubias, ella era muy inteligente.

-Diga- contesté rápidamente mientras me peinaba un poco.

-Kath; estoy fuera apúrense tú y Elena aún hay que recoger a Bella- Escuché sus gritos y reí bajo, tomé mi bolso de viaje y camine hasta la sala donde estaba Elena mi gemela despidiéndose de nuestros padres; ella es idéntica a mí a diferencia que su pelo es lacio y el mío rizado.

Con un beso y un abrazó a nuestros padres salimos para encontrar a una Rose gruñona, sin decir nada más saltamos a su BMW rojo y con algo de música nos dirigimos a la casa de Bella la cual estaba a unas millas.

El camino fue corto y con una llamada Bella estaba en el carro con nosotras ella era casi de mi altura, de ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y pelo café solo que más claro que el mío; iríamos a las Vegas por mi despedida de soltera, con algo de música este viaje sería inolvidable.

-Chicas no olviden que lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas- Grite sintiendo el viento mover mi cabello mientras la música sonaba de forma ruidosa.

El hotel era hermoso, El palacio del César camine a la recepción y sonreí.

-Buenas tardes tengo una reservación a nombre de Rosalie Hale- La señorita asintió y miro su computadora.

-Sí aquí está dos habitaciones dobles en el...- La interrumpí antes de seguir escuchando.

-Señorita no tiene alguna villa disponible- Ella me sonrió cuando escuché una protesta.

-Vamos Kath ni siquiera dormiremos aquí, para que quieres una villa-

-Chicas no todos los días vienes a las Vegas déjeme disfrutar mi despedida- No las deje seguir ya que me gire a la señorita.

-Sí tenemos una disponible- Sonreí y asentí dándole mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias- Susurre al tomar la llave escuchando a las chicas subir conmigo. Me quedé boquiabierta al ver lo grande que era todo, podía pasar por un departamento; sonreí y camine a una habitación observando lo espaciosa que era, mire a las chicas que estaban de igual forma que yo.

-Tienen una hora para cambiarse tenemos una larga noche por delante- Grite entrando a mi habitación dejando mi maleta en la cama, camine al baño para arreglarme.

Después del baño salí arreglada, las chicas estaban en la sala esperando.

-Listas chicas está será una noche que no olvidaremos- Ellas asintieron cuando Rose volvió con cuatro copas nos entregó una a cada una; sonreí.

-Bien quiero brindar porque hoy será una noche inolvidable, una noche para disfrutar y festejar que Katherine se casara con el amor de su vida- Chocamos las copas y le di un trago cuando Bella hablo.

-Bien yo brindó porque antes de conocerlas era una chica solitaria, y que no tenía amigas y ahora las tengo a ustedes. Así que por una noche inolvidable salud- Sonreí y tomé un largo trago está definitivamente sería una noche inolvidable.

**Chan chan yace que esta aburrido pero esperen al proximo capitulo lo subire el martes palabra de ni*a exploradora merezco review...? Dejenme quiero ver si les gusto**


	3. Despertando a la realidad

**Chicas aca esta el segundo capitulo doned empieza lo bueno donde veremos algo e todo lo que les suxedio disfruten nos leemos abajo reduerden loa personajes no son mio...**

** Capitulo 2: Despertando a la realidad**

**Rosalie Pov.**

Me moví un poco sintiendo los rayos de sol pegarme en la cara, cubri mi rostro y escuché unos gritos; bufe y abrí los ojos desorientada observe a mi alrededor, mire a Elena a mi lado en ropa interior, observé que estaba en las mismas condiciones hice una ligera mueca y observé a tres chicos parados en la puerta, y otro vestido con un sacó de patatas cargando una bebé, sonreí y me volví a acostar. Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de la realidad y me levanté mire a los chicos que me observaban.

-Ahhhhh!- Grite y les lancé almohadas. Ellos salieron corriendo y me levanté de un saltó buscando mi ropa, moví a Elena quién seguía durmiendo plácidamente tomé una camisa que encontré tirada en el piso, todo era un caos había ropa tirada, cabe aclarar que ninguna era mía además de copas en el suelo, la cama estaba de lado, había gorritos de fiesta, unas cosas con plumas. En pocas palabras la habitación era un caos, mire a Elena que se despertó igual de desorientada que yo la observé frotarse los ojos y me miro.

-Rose?- Sonó más a una pregunta que a algo más, se miro dejando escapar un grito.

-Rose, que demonios pasó porque estoy en ropa interior y donde están Bella y Katherine- Hice una mueca ante su pregunta y suspire.

-La verdad no tengo idea de que pasó ayer, hoy desperté así contigo y vi a cuatro chicos a los cuales corrí. Y Elena no sé donde están las chicas y quienes era esos chicos aunque déjame decirte que están monísimos- Termine diciendo mientras me observaba en el espejo del baño, pase la mano por mi cabello y observé un anillo sin poderlo evitar y por segunda vez en el día desde que desperté grite, me había casado sentía que todo me daba vueltas y aunque escuché el grito de Elena no me podía mover, mire el baño que estaba lleno de agua con juguetes inflables, champagne, y espuma para encontrarme con que junto a la bañera había un tigre el cual en ese momento gruño salí prácticamente corriendo del baño y gritando hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Elena con los cuatro chicos que había visto, y con un bebé.

-Mierda, quién fregados son ustedes y que hacen en nuestra habitación, y de quién es el gatito del baño- Todos me miraron como una loca y hasta ese momento no había visto que todo estaba desordenado, la pantalla de la habitación estaba rota y de lado, había un pato caminando, el sillón sacaba humo, los demás sillones estaban en desorden, había ropa tirada, copas rotas.

-De que gatito hablas- Susurro Elena mirándome con desconfianza.

-Fácil del tigre que está en el baño por eso e salido gritando- Todos me miraron hasta que uno de ellos que era alto, fornido, de cabello oscuro, y unos lindos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

**Damon Pov.**

Salimos todos de la habitación en cuanto esa rubia nos grito, mire al bebé que tenía Stefan el cual había dejado de llorar, mire a Edward que le traía un nuevo te a Stefan lo mire a los ojos y levantó las manos.

-Es de manzanilla lo juro- Asentí y obligue a Stefan a tomárselo mientras Emmet jugaba con el bebe frote mi frente tratando de recordar algo.

-Joder, alguno recuerda algo de lo de...-No termine de hablar ya que escuché dos gritos, mire hacia la puerta por donde apareció una chica, de estatura media, pelo lacio y café obscuro, ojos cafés claro que nos Miro con desconfianza.

-Ustedes quienes son, y que hacen aquí- Susurro mirándonos hice una mueca cuando Stefan que aún estaba un poco drogado la miro.

-Katherine- Entonces ella era la tal Katherine, la observé negar y mirar a Stefan quién estaba terminándose el té por cortesía de Edward lo cual agradecí.

-Tú conoces a mi hermana?, debes confundirnos soy Elena su gemela-Asentí y la mire estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla, y una blusa roja.

-Hola Elena, soy Damon Salvatore, el que te hablo es mi hermano Stefan el cual aún está un poco drogado verdad. Así el grandote que juega con el bebé es Emmet Cullen y el que está a su lado su hermano Edward- Ella nos sonrió y no contestó cuando la otra chica rubia salió gritando de la habitación. Nos miro y dijo.

-Mierda, quienes son ustedes y que hacen en nuestra habitación y de quién es el gatito- La mire mal, de que rayos hablaba, no había visto a ningún gato sólo al pato que estaba en el suelo.

-De que gatito hablas-Le preguntó Elena lo cual agradecí ya que me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Del tigre que está en el baño por eso e salido gritando- Dijo como sí fuera del clima de lo que hablaba, en ese momento recordé que cada cuarto tenía baño y sí no lo había visto era porque yo bañé a Stefan en otro, no seguí pensando ya que Emmet se levantó y le sonrió.

-Yo iré a ver de que hablas- Le dijo a la rubia que se lo comía con los ojos.

-Mierda Emmet...- No dije nada más porque salió disparado al baño; mire a la rubia quién hablaba con Elena.

-Rose ellos son Damon, Stefan, Edward y el que fue al baño es Emmet- Todos asentimos cuando nos nombró y ella sonrió.

-Oh! Bueno yo soy Rosalie pero díganme Rose, pero que hacen aquí- Me encogí de hombros.

-No recordamos nada de ayer, sólo sé que desperté aquí con los chicos, con ustedes y ese bebé...- No termine ya que apareció Emmet riéndose como maniático.

-Chicos hay un tigre blanco en el baño- Lo mire como si fuera loco y me hundí en el sofá.

-Chicos sólo estamos nosotros en la habitación- Yo asentí ya que Edward había buscado en todo el lugar.

-Demonios Elena donde están Bella y Katherine- Las mire y el nombre de Bella me sonaba conocido.

-A ver- Dijo Edward mirándonos a todos.

-Sera mejor que bajemos a desayunar algo, quizás sus amigas están abajo además sirve que pensamos que pasó ayer- Todos asentimos de acuerdo mientras Rose se calzaba unas zapatillas y un pantalón de mezclilla, ayude a Stefan que estaba callado al parecer lo drogado se había ido.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante donde pedí algo de jugo, observé a Rose que se acababa de sentar y nos miro.

-Ya busqué, en la alberca, el gimnasio, el casino y no están- Suspire y me coloqué mis lentes aún me dolía la cabeza.

-Bien chicos que es lo que recuerdan de ayer- Pregunté mientras anotaba.

-Nosotras bajamos al casino como a las 10:30 y de hay como a las 11:30 fuimos al bar adicción; y de hay no recuerdo nada- Dijo Rose bebiendo un jugo, Elena quién platicaba muy a gusto con Edward asintio.

-Bien nosotros fuimos al mismo bar alrededor de las 12:00 a esa hora terminaba el turno de Emmett- susurre y termine mi jugo.

-Creo que así fue que nos conocimos, pero no recuerdo nada- Mire a Stefan que buscaba en su bolsillo y sacó un pase de un coche.

-Al parecer llegamos aquí a las 6:40 según esto- Dije mirando el pase, pase mi mano por mi rostro y me ahogue con mi jugo, sentí unos golpes en mi espalda y mire mi mano.

-Mierda!- Grite y mire detenidamente mi mano, donde relucia un anillo.

-Me e casado y lo peor es que no recuerdo con quién- Dije observando mi mano, mire a todos y observé que todos teníamos anillos idénticos.

-Joder todos nos hemos casado pero con quién- Mire el anillo y leí una inscripción.

"Bella y Damon Forever", observe todo con más detalle y levanté la vista.

-Vale mi anillo es el único que trae inscripción o el de ustedes igual- Pregunte rodando el anillo en mi dedo; todos levantaron la mirada y asintieron.

-Bueno hay que ver donde nos casamos, con quienes- Todos asintieron cuando me quité la chaqueta todos ahogaron una exclamacion; los mire y enarque una ceja.

-Pasa algo- Todos asintieron.

-Tu muñeca- La mire y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver un brazalete del hospital.

-Dice Isabella- Rose se levantó de un saltó, y me lo quito.

-Dice Isabella Swan, Hospital Riven Heiber y trae una dirección- Casi grito.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos ir hay quizás nos ayude en recordar-.

**Waaa les dije que ya venia lo bueno que les parecio? Si quieren que algo suceda o pase pueden dejarme ideas en sus reviews; seguro las usare aunque ya tengo mas o menos una idea de lo que pasara, recuerden que solo me base en la pelicula con algunas cosas pero no sera igual, tampoco se cuantos capitulos tendra depende los que salgan asi que dejen reviews los merezco no...**

**Pd: Pasen por mis otras uistorias estoy segura que les gustaran nos vemos pronto actualizare el sabado aunque si surge una idea pz actulizo antes besos y no olviden dejar reviews**


	4. Tratar de recordar

**chan chan chan volví lml nos leemos abajo disfruten**

**Capitulo 3: Tratar de Recordar**

**.**

**.**

**Rose Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminamos al estacionamiento y con la tarjeta que tenía Stefan pedimos el carro, roge que mi hermoso BMW estuviera bien y no le hubiera pasado algo después de lo que sea que hicimos ayer, abrí los ojos como plato cuando vi que nos entregaban un camión de entrega de Pizzas como diablos habíamos conseguido un camión de entregas, hice una mueca y subí en la parte de atrás con Elena, Edward y Stefan que traía al bebe. Manejando se encontraba Damon con Emmett, aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta mi anillo decía su nombre y no me arrepentía de haberme casado con el ya que era muy guapo, además de que su sonrisa era hermosa y más cuando se le marcaban sus hoyuelos. Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar múltiples silbidos suspire e hice una mueca todo apestaba a pizza, mire como Damon subía por la acera al ver que no avanzábamos, escuché las risas de Emmett y los gritos de Edward.

-Damon estás loco traemos este coche repartidor robado y tú te subes a la acera sabes que nos multaran, eres un imbécil baja de la acera- Seguía gritando Edward, lo ignore y mire a Elena.

-Dime algo Elena tú con quién te casaste- Ella bajo la mirada y la observé girar el anillo en sus manos.

-Rose no te lo diré, además tú te enteraras y nos divorciaremos en cuanto podamos así que no importa- Susurro y la mire riendo bajo.

-Vamos sí tú me dices yo te digo por favor muero de curiosidad- La vi negar y suspire cruzando mis brazos.

-Vamos dime Elena como le guardas un secreto a una de tus mejores amigas- Susurre mirando como los chicos peleaban excepto Stefan quién estaba callado.

La observe negar solté un suspiro cruzándome de brazos sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada.

Después de un rato llegamos al hospital Revén Heiber, era muy grande suspire y bajé junto con los chicos me acerqué a Emmett queriendo saber más sobre él pues me gustaba.

-Dime Emmett en que trabajas- El sonrió y observé sus hoyuelos.

-Yo soy stripper, por ello Damon dijo que a las 12:00 terminaba mi turno- Lo mire sorprendida y sonreí acariciando su pecho.

-Sabes que debes de tener muchas clientas seguro con ese cuerpo yo pagaría para tenerte conmigo siempre- Lo vi sonreír y tomar mi mano.

-Quizás podamos salir algún día me gustaría intentar algo- Sonreí y lo mire con el bebé realmente era una imagen tierna cuando me paré en seco llamando a todos los demás.

-Chicos y a todo esto que haremos con el bebé- Todos me miraron y suspiraron.

-Sabes Rose quedémonoslo por ahora ya veremos más tarde que hacer- Asentí a Damon y mire a bebé.

-Te llamare Ethan- Todos asintieron de acuerdo y entramos.

Después de un largo rato encontramos al doctor Alaric al parecer él había atendido a Bella, aunque estaba atendiendo a un viejito aceptó recibirnos. Entramos a su consultorio y suspire todo olía a alcohol.

-Disculpe doctor Zoltsman queremos saber si usted recuerda algo sobre una paciente que trajimos anoche Isabella Swan- El nos miro un momento y volvió a revisar al viejito.

-Sí efectivamente anoche la trajeron al parecer se cayó ya que se abrió la cabeza y se torció el tobillo- Yo suspire era común en Bella ser muy torpe.

-Podría decirnos donde está ella o a que hora nos fuimos- El asintió mientras el viejito se iba el salió del consultorio y lo seguimos.

-Sí ella estuvo aquí anoche de echó estos son sus estudios- Los abrió y después de leerlos nos miro.

-Chicos al parecer en su sistema había ranisen, los drogaron y no con cualquier droga sino con la que utilizan para violar a las personas y efecto secundario es que pierden la memoria- Todos nos miramos y suspiramos al parecer por eso no recordábamos que nos había pasado ayer.

-Podría decirnos sí dijimos algo de a donde iríamos o de dónde veníamos- Pregunté mientras Damon le ponía un billete en su bata.

-Sí dijeron algo de una boda- Asentí y suspire.

-Lose mi amiga Katherine se casa pasado mañana- El me miró y negó.

-Hablaban de una boda de la cual venían, decían sobre una capilla llamada Rosas del otoño- Lo mire sorprendida seguro ahí fue donde nos casamos.

-Sabe donde es- Nos miró y negó.

-Soy médico no guía turístico- Asentí y me gire cuando nos llamó de nuevo.

-Quién de ustedes es Damon Salvatore- Mire a Damon confundido y camino hacia el.

-La señorita por la que preguntaron, su esposa se encuentra en la clínica San Pedro, es una clínica siquiátrica los doctores creyeron que era lo mejor además ustedes la dejaron aquí-

.

**Damon Pov.**

**.**

Me había casado con la famosa Isabella, joder y ahora estaba ella en un psiquiátrico, tomé la tarjeta que me había dado y camine con los chicos a la salida todos veníamos.

-Entonces ahora te digo cuñado Damon- Dijo Rose la mire mal y negué mirando a todos.

-Bien a donde vamos primero a la clínica o a la capilla- Suspire y mire a todos.

-Bueno deberíamos ir por Bella no creo que la esté pasando muy bien en la clínica quizás ella sabe algo de Katherine no creen- Todos asentimos de acuerdo.

Nos subimos al coche y rodé los ojos sólo yo conducía este coche. El camino fue en silencio todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, mire la argolla en mi mano y suspire no podía creer que me había casado y ni siquiera la recordaba. Era extraño el silencio, más en Emmett que siempre estaba con sus bromas. Suspire y mire al frente observando a lo lejos la clínica era un edificio lujoso y moderno, además de que no era muy grande. Me estacione y sentí las miradas de todos por llegar en un carro repartidor de pizza, rodé los ojos y me coloqué mis lentes mire a los chicos parados y me detuve.

-Que pasa- Edward me miro.

-Damon no creemos que sea correcto que entremos todos, además traemos al bebé creo que debes entrar tú después de todo eres su marido-Los mire y suspire sabiendo que tenían razón.

-Está bien pero Rose o Elena vengan conmigo yo no lo conozco, bueno no la recuerdo y dudo que ella a mi quizás se sienta mejor sí viene alguna de las dos conmigo- Vi a Rose murmurar con Elena y la última dio un pasó al frente.

-Voy contigo- Asentí y mire a Stefan quién estaba serio de nuevo.

-Vamos San Stefan necesitó apoyo- El asintió y entramos los tres, en la entrada se encontraba una señorita que al verme entrar me sonrió de forma seductora pero me dio algo de gracia, rodé mis ojos y agradecí mis lentes, curve la boca en una sonrisa y me acerqué a ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita vengo a buscar a una paciente, me dijeron que la internaron ayer lo que pasa que fue un error se llama Isabella Swan- Ella me miro sonriendo de más y comenzó a buscar en la computadora cuando Elena y Stefan se acercaron.

-Que crees que le estén haciendo- Murmuro Stefan.

-Interesante pregunta Stefan ya que me preguntó lo mismo- El asintió y Elena me miro.

-Crees que este bien- La mire y le sonreí un poco ella me agradaba.

-Yo creo que sí Elena tranquila- La vi asentir y me gire cuando la señorita llamó.

-Sí aquí está ingreso hace un par de horas es su hermana- Negué con una sonrisa más deslumbrante.

-Es mi esposa ayer se golpeó la cabeza por accidente y aquí término pero es un error- La vi hacer una muñeca cuando nos señaló el pasillo.

Camine escuchando las risas de Elena y Stefan, al parecer la "señorita" dijo que ella era mucho mejor. Rodé los ojos y camine hasta encontrar al doctor Vulturi, Aro Vulturi.

-Doctor Vulturi he venido porque me enteré que mi esposa está internada aquí- el nos miro y asintió.

-Claro vamos a mi consultorio y veamos de quién se trata- Asentimos y lo seguimos hasta el segundo piso, su consultorio era grande una mesa en la esquina con café, un par de archiveros, un escritorio con dos sillas en frente, suspire y camine quedando detrás de la segunda silla, la primera la había ocupado Elena y la segunda Stefan.

.

**Bella Pov.**

**.**

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y sin recordar nada, hice una muñeca cuando abrí los ojos y una luz blanca me cegó, parpadee para acostumbrarme y noté que estaba en una habitación acolchonada y de color blanco, y mi ropa era un pants color blanco, fruncí la frente buscando la puerta pero no abría por dentro.

Comencé a golpearla repetidas veces y seguía sin venir alguien, suspire y me senté cuando observé una cámara en la esquina de la habitación y tenía una luz roja parpadeando. Camine hacia ella moviendo la cama.

-Hola? Hola? Hay alguien ahí?- Vi a la cámara moverse de arriba abajo y salte en la cama logrando que me callera, en ese momento agradecí que el suelo fuera acolchonado, me sobe mi cabeza que aun dolía y camine de nuevo a la cama y mire a la cama.

-Deben dejarme salir de aquí esto es un error, yo no debería estar aquí deben dejarme salir mis amigas deben estar preocupadas- Vi a la cámara negar e hice una mueca, como demonios saldría de aquí, las chicas debían estar preocupadas me deje caer sobre la cama tratando de recordar algo pero sólo veía imágenes confusas de lo que pasó anoche, además donde estaba mi ropa, comencé a jugar con el anillo de mi dedo esperando viniera alguien y poder decir que me dejaran ir. Abrí los ojos al ver el anillo en mi dedo anular pues yo antes no traía anillos, me lo quité y leí lo que tenía adentro "Bella y Damon Forever". Suspire y mire el anillo quién demonios era Damon, cerré los ojos cuando llego un doctor, entró y empezó a hacerme pruebas preguntarme cosas, prácticamente me llevó a rastras a otro salón son dejarme hablar, me colocó en una máquina para correr con cables además me sacó sangre. Después de tantas pruebas me llevaron de nuevo al cuarto acolchonado y sin decir nada de sí me dejarían ir.

Cruce mis brazos por mi cabeza y cerré los ojos cuando escuché a alguien entre, una enfermera.

-Señorita Swan su marido vino a recogerla- Mordí mi labio para no gritar, de que marido hablaba está señorita aunque me aguantaría lo único que quería era salir de aquí.

Asentí y la seguí por una sería de pasillos hasta lo que parecía un consultorio donde lo vi, era alto su cabello negro, además de que tenía una increíble figura y sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que era como sí nos conociéramos de toda la vida, además de que tenía un aire de chico malo.

.

**Elena Pov.**

**.**

Suspire y cerré los ojos estaba preocupada por Bella.

-Doctor díganos como está ella- Murmure mirando al doctor.

-Ella está bien, de hecho momentos antes de su llegada le hicimos estudios y está perfecta; mis disculpas por nuestra equivocación y por traerla aquí simplemente que hoy por la mañana nadie volvió por ella, y decía cosas incoherentes los del hospital pensaron que era mejor traerla- Nos informó el doctor mientras leía su expediente, sentí un poco de paz pero aún estaba preocupada por Katherine.

-Doctor entonces podemos llevárnosla- El asintió y llamó a una enfermera, realmente moría por verla ella me entendía más que Rose o la misma Kath; aunque éramos gemelos nuestro carácter era muy diferente yo era más tranquila y ella más rebelde.

Escuché los pasos de la enfermera y cuando la vi entrar su rostro lucía confundido, me levanté y la abrace fuerte.

-Bella que alegría verte me alegra ver que estas bien, Rose se pondrá muy contenta de verte- Ella me sonrió aún más confundida que antes y asintió.

.

**Damon Pov.**

**.**

Cuando la vi me quedé sin palabras era hermosa su cabello castaño caía como en cascada por su espalda hasta su cintura, sus ojos color chocolate tenían un brillo especial, además su sonrisa era perfecta, me había quitado los lentes me quedé observándola realmente sabía porque me había casado con ella no escuché lo que digo Elena salí de mi ensoñación cuando el doctor me llamó y dijo que aún tenía que firmar unos papeles.

Camine con Stefan que venía soltando risitas lo mire y rodé los ojos.

-Ya sueltan San Stefan- El me Miro curvando la boca en una sonrisa.

-El famoso Damon Salvatore por el que todas mueren, el que nunca se compromete está casado y al parecer te ha pegado duro la chica aunque debo de reconocer que es muy bonita pero hermano otro poco y te la comes viva- Rodé los ojos y mire al frente donde Bella y Elena platicaban y realmente la chica era linda, su mirada me encantaba.

-Tierra llamando a Damon-Lo mire y asentí.

-Ella es especial hermano, ella lo es y hasta puede que sea la indicada- murmure y Stefan no dijo nada.

Al salir Rose y Bella se abrazaron, la mire y sonreí pues me gustaba; hasta que Emmett hablo.

-Bien ya tenemos a Bella-Bells ahora que hacemos no hace falta una- Reí bajo cuando Bella se sonrojo al escuchar a Emmett. La observé agachar la mirada cuando Rose dijo.

-Bella tú sabes dónde está Katherine- La susodicha levantó la cabeza y negó.

***O* hola u.u se que las descuide y no actualice pero me paso de todo T_T me quede sin internet, la inspiración se me fue, tuve problemas en la escuela y acabo de comenzar clases ayer así que disculpen tratare de actualizar seguido lo juro por el angel y por Damon ñam ñam así que espero les guste el capitulo actualizare pronto mis demás historias besos y dejenme un review *O* saben que los amo**


End file.
